Manwë
Summary Manwë was the second oldest of the Ainur, being the brother of Melkor (The oldest), and the one that best understood the will and designs of Eru. Manwë was the chief instrument of the second them of the Anulindalë, after the first was "spoiled" by Melkor. When Arda was formed, Manwë was appointed ruler of Arda, yet Melkor desired to conquer it and rule it for himself. For many years the Valar and Melkor fought, until at last Tulkas came into the world, ending his rampage. Manwë was a kind, compassionate ruler, unconcerned with his own power, though he was indeed the mightiest of the Aratar (Among which Melkor is not counted), and earned the title the Elder King. The Valar, under the rule of Manwë, than made an abode in Middle-earth known as the Isle of Almaren, and there they constructed the two Lamps of the Valar to give light to the world. But Melkor destroyed the lamps, ravaging the world, and the Valar retreated to the continent of Aman, which they heavily fortified. And the dreaded to go to war with Melkor again, for fear of worsening the wounds of the world. Eventually, however, the Elves awoke in Middle-earth, and Manwë, at last, went with the other Valar to subdue Melkor, after learning of the wickedness of the creation of the Orcs. They succeeded, defeating Melkor in the Battle of the Powers, and he was imprisoned in the Halls of Mandos. He extended an invitation to the Elves to journey to Aman and live there among the Valar. For three Ages Melkor was imprisoned, and Elves and the Valar lived in peace and happiness. But eventually Melkor was allowed to plead for pardon before Manwë again. As Manwë was utterly free of evil, he was unable to comprehend it, and thus that led him to believe Melkor's lies concerning his reformation. He allowed for the release of Melkor from Mandos, after which Melkor began plotting the downfall of the Elves and the ruin of Valinor's bliss. However, Melkor was no fool, and he did no go to war immediately. Instead, he bided his time, cleverly spreading lies among the Ñoldor, who soon grew to resent the Valar because of them. Eventually, due to the rebellious actions of the Ñoldor prince Fëanor, Melkor's lies were uncovered, but he escaped before he could be recaptured. To complete his revenge Melkor recruited the great spider Ungoliant, promising her the dew of the Two Trees and the light of the gem of Foremenos. With her help he poisoned the Two Trees and murdered the King of the Ñoldor, Finwë, stealing the Silmarils, and inciting Fëanor's departure from Aman with most of the Ñoldor in rebellion. Soon after that, Manwë learned that the rebellious Ñoldor had attacked and slaughtered many of the Teleri, stealing their white ships. As punishment, he forbade the Ñoldor from returning to Valinor once they left, and also stated that the Elves would receive no help from the Valar in their war against Morgoth (The name given to Melkor after his theft of the Silmarals). He then hid Valinor by way of the creation of Shadowy Seas and the Enchanted Isles to prevent the Ñoldor from returning. To hearten the Eldar, he had Aulë fashion the vessels of the Sun and the Moon. He knew the rising of the Atani (Men) was coming soon and sent Thorondor and the Eagles to watch them. After Morogth's fall, Manwë ordered him cast into the void. Manwë dresses in blue robes and has piercing blue eyes. His sapphire crowned scepter was made by the Ñoldor, though the Vanyar are his favorite Elves, and they live with him and Varda on Mount Taniquetil. It was said that when he and Varda were together he could see farther than any eyes and she could hear farther than any ears. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 3-B | At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Manwë, Mânawenûz Origins: The Silmarillion Gender: Male Age: As old as the universe Classification: Ainu, Vala, Aratar, king of Valinor Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Air and Weather Manipulation (He is the god of the sky), Electricity Manipulation (Can create lightning), Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur could create joy), Telekinesis, Transmutation, Precognition, Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Resistance to Death Manipulation (In Lord of the Rings the land of the dead is a real tangible place, Mandos, and can be affected and exited. Ainur don't go there upon death, rather becoming spirits until the regenerate. The only way to keep them there is if they are physically brought there and held by physical might), Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Acausality (Likely Type 4; exists and can interact in the Timeless Halls just like the rest of the Ainur) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (He was above Varda, who made the stars), likely Multi-Galaxy level (Helped build the physical universe and was above Yavanna, who created the Two Trees) | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (One of the 14 Valar, all of whom control aspects of the universe itself. All Valar are incomparably superior to their Maia counterparts, and Manwë is additionally above his brethren, yet he is still beneath his older brother, Melkor) Speed: Unknown. Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Doubtless above Ancalagon the Black) | Immeasurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place that transcended linear time and is best likened to a higher temporal dimension) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, likely Universal (Superior to Varda) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Multi-Galactic '''| At least '''High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Universal with magic (Superior to Varda) | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Standard Equipment: His sapphire-crowned scepter Intelligence: Extremely high (As a Valar, he has unfathomable knowledge of the universe) Weaknesses: He is too good to understand evil. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Like all Ainur, Manwë has access to a wide range of dangerous powers, mostly related to the elements. Lightning: Manwë is the lord of the wind and the skies, and as such, his control over lightning should come as no surprise. He used this power to destroy the dome upon the temple of Morgoth in Númenor. Though, since Sauron was able to "defy it," there is a chance this is not his full power. Powers of the Ainur: As a Vala, Manwë has access to wide variety of potent and devastating supernatural abilities, for the Ainur (The Valar specifically) were created as elemental spirits, and each have divine authority and absolute control over a certain aspect of nature. Each and every one of the Ainur is also able to manipulate magical energies and reality to serve their needs, and take any form they wish, even intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. Given he is a Vala, above any of the Maiar, there is no doubt he can use all of the basic Ainur powers. *'Elemental manipulation:' Manwë is the Vala of the sky and weather, having deep control over it. He can create bolts of lightning (See above), or shapes in the sky, such as when he summoned eagle-shaped clouds. He even created a massive storm around Númenor after their betrayal and corruption. *'Foresight/Hindsight:' The Ainur can see the past and the future (Though the latter is fallible). It is unknown how much he used this power, though it may be useful sometimes, as he is the king of Arda and foreknowledge of the future would likely be useful for him. Regardless, there is no doubt that he possesses this power. *'Empathy:' The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near them: "In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." *'Shapeshifting:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Manwë possessed the famous Ainur ability to transform and reshape the form of one's body, appearing in whatever form he desired. They can also appear as inanimate objects, such as when Yavanna appeared as a tree. *'Spirit form:' As one of the Valar, it was highly likely that Manwë had the typical Ainur ability to cast off his physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on an intangible and non-corporeal spiritual form. In this spiritual state, the Ainur can travel forward and backward in time (Though they are unable to affect the future or the past, only see it). Of the Ainur's spirit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Manifestation | True form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Weather Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Ainur Category:Valar Category:Aratar Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2